forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aarakocra
edition wrongly portrays aarakocra as having separate arms. This conflicts with all descriptions and art in earlier editions and does not even correspond with the descriptions given in 5 -edition sources themselves. | name = Aarakocra | size5e = Medium | type5e = Humanoid | subtype5e = Aarakocra | alignment5e = Neutral good | challenge5e = | refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Monstrous humanoid | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Often neutral good | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral good | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral good | refs1e = | patron deity = Syranita | vision = | activecycle = Day | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Maztica Star Mounts Storm Horns Cloven Mountains Mistcliffs Coliar | language = Aarakocra, Auran, Common | subraces = | climate = Warm, temperate | terrain = Mountains | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = Fiend Folio 1st edition | based = | histrefs = Aarakocra first appeared in the Fiend Folio (1981) and were credited to Lawrence Schick. }} Aarakocras ( |audio=Aarakocra.ogg}} }}) were a race of avian humanoids. Appearance Aarakocras resembled humanoid birds. The average specimen stood about tall and had a wingspan of . Halfway along the edge of each wing was a hand with three human-sized fingers and an opposable thumb. An elongated fourth finger extended the length of the wing and locked in place during flight. The hands could not grasp while flying, but they were nearly as useful as human hands when an aarakocra was perched and its wings folded back. Their powerful legs ended in four sharp talons that could unlock and fold back to reveal another pair of functional hands. These humanoids had hollow, fragile bones. Their faces combined the features of both parrots and eagles. They had gray-black beaks and black eyes. Plumage color varied, but males generally had red, orange, and yellow coloration, while females tended towards brown and gray. Personality Aarakocras were known to be extremely claustrophobic. Male aarakocra tended to have very short tempers, and had been known to fly into fits of rage when a perceived wrong occurred. They also were notorious romantic flirts, regardless of whether or not they were married. Society On Toril, aarakocras lived among the highest mountain peaks in small tribes that controlled hunting territories and shared a communal nest. The eldest male served as leader, assisted by the tribe's shaman. Aarakocra were also one of the major races on the inner planet Coliar. On that planet, it was the females who were always chosen as leaders, as society deemed them far more controlled emotionally. These aarakocra females were chosen by democratic elections and each ruled over one of over 100 extended families. Males are not forbidden from running for office, but society is strongly against their election, and no male ruled for over 1,000 years. Male aarakocra from other worlds sometimes took offense at this societal trend. Religion Aarakocras of Toril almost all worshiped Aerdrie Faenya. She appeared to them as a giant white bird. The small number of aarakocras living in the North mainly worshiped Syranita as their goddess, but also paid homage to Akadi, Remnis of the giant eagles, Stronmaus of the giants, as well as Aerdrie Faenya. Known aarakocra settlements They were an immigrant race to Faerûn from Maztica. Known aarakocra settlements in Faerûn were: * The Star Mounts in the High Forest. This tribe was almost totally slain by the green dragon Elaacrimalicros. * The Storm Horns in Cormyr. * The Cloven Mountains in the Vilhon Reach. * The Mistcliffs in Chult. * The Adder Hills in Chessenta. As of the , the last settlement of aarakocra in the High Forest was the Last Aerie, on the slopes of the southernmost Star Mounts, near the headwaters of the Unicorn Run. Notable Aarakocras * Asharra, a druid who led the community of Kir Sabal in the late 15 century DR. In later appearances, Asharra is described as a wizard. * Kazra, an aarakocra taken prisoner by the Feathergale Knights in the late 15 century DR. * Alekra Donakkis, leader of the largest family of aarakocras on Coliar. Appendix See Also * Aearee-Krocaa Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Princes of the Apocalypse • Tomb of Annihilation :;Comics ::A Darkened Wish #1 • A Darkened Wish #2 • A Darkened Wish #3 :;Novels ::Son of Thunder :;Video Games ::Gateway to the Savage Frontier • Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms • Neverwinter • Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace • Tales from Candlekeep: Tomb of Annihilation :;Adventurers League ::The Howling Void :;Board Games ::Tomb of Annihilation :;Cards ::AD&D Trading Cards Gallery Polyhedron-121.jpg|An aarakocra on the cover of ''Polyhedron'' 121. Alsari's Supply Shop Interior-PoR.png|An aarokocra behind a desk at Alsari's Supply Shop on the port island of Athanar on Coliar. Athanar Congress Building Interior-PoR.png|An aarokocra behind a desk at Athanar's Congress Building. Donakkis' Storage Co Interior-PoR.png|A member of the Donakkis Clan of Coliar. Shrine of Syranita Interior-PoR.png|A shrine to the aarokocra goddess Syranita. The Cutting Edge Interior-PoR.png|An aarokocra weapons dealer. Windfollower Tavern Interior-PoR.png|An aarokocra barkeep. Further Reading * * * * * References Category:Races Category:Creatures found in Coliar Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Air